Kyouki
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: What started as a simple night at the 'Chidori' soon became a whirlwind of emotion. DISCON
1. Chapter 1

**Oh em Gee, I know! I am such a horrible person; here I am posting a new fan fic when I should be updating my other stories! But don't worry, they will be updated, not to mention this isn't the only new story I've written, the other ones just haven't been posted but they will be. Don't get angry, I just couldn't get the ideas out of my head and plus it is summer; I've got all the time in the world to write! Yay for that! Anyway, those new stories I mentioned will probably be posted soon and then updates for my other stories! Is any one else proud of me, my writing has gotten better. Okay enough chat chitting (yes I know I said it backwards) lets get on with this story!**

**One more thing, this story will be slow paced because I don't think it should be rushed. Usually my stories are rushed and I don't like that so I am trying my best here.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto. Not mine, besides they revolted against me when I demanded smut from them.**

**Three days grace. Not mine, besides their awesome music and lyrics are to a-ma-za-zing for my tiny mind to formulate.**

**Warnings: Un-beta'd.**

Naruto Uzumaki stretched his arms over his head while trying to get comfortable in his seat; he was currently sitting in class attending a boring lecture on who knows what.

"Psst Naruto, your pissing people off" Kiba, his loud mouth (not that Naruto is any better) friend whispered - quite loudly.

"Wha? How am I pissing people off? I've only been sitting here... and sometimes stretching!" Naruto whispered back just as loud.

"That's it, you're stretching and blocking off what they can see!"

"What's there to see, other than a hot teacher? Wait, never mind I see their dilemma."

"Will you two be quiet?" Kurenai asked, clearly annoyed with their whispering, "If you guys are going to whisper then don't do it so I can here you, and thank you Naruto - I know I'm hot and I know everyone else thinks that."

Kiba snickered but quickly stopped at the glare he received from his sensei. Naruto looked down at his blank notebook and sighed, he had been trying to think of lyrics for the gig he and his friend's were going to do this coming weekend. Needless to say, he was having writers block, and he was having it bad. Naruto was the lead singer of his, Kiba's, and Shikamaru's band. Kiba was the founder of Ecstasy, a name he thought was suiting when Naruto's amazing voice rang through the air. Kiba was also the drummer while Shikamaru played bass and Naruto played lead guitar and did vocals. They weren't that famous, only having small gigs at random bars (which might I add) they weren't old enough to be going to but it was a bar - people didn't care.

Naruto sighed, where was the motivation he was looking for? Where was the lyrics, where was the melody? Where was the epiphany he had been waiting for? Surely it was out there somewhere, right? All he had to do was go sit in a tree, or on a mountain, or on the shore, hell maybe even in at one of the countless bars he and ecstasy played at.

Ecstasy had been playing other bands music up till now and they decided that since they were doing so well why not make their own music. They had the brains and compassion, well Shikamaru had the brains, to do it. They had voted Naruto as the song and melody writer, him occasionally getting help from his other two band mates. This Saturday - four days from now - they were to be playing at a bar called 'The Chidori' run by an Itcha Itcha fanatic, their English teacher Hatake Kakashi. Ecstasy was to be playing a total of five songs if not more and as it seemed to be Naruto had only written... well none, Naruto had not written any songs as of yet.

Naruto sighed, that was becoming a habit of his as he looked back down at his blank page, 'Maah, I'm so bored... class makes me feel... hollow. Wait! That's it, fuck yeah, I've still got it' Naruto thought happily as he began to scribble on his paper. Kiba looked at his blond friend and smiled a toothy grin, 'took ya long enough, Naruto'.

(I'm a page break XD)

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he ran a pale hand through his ebony locks; to say he was annoyed would be an understatement. He was super annoyed, pissed, angry, and damn right snarky (look it up, snarky is in fact a word... google it) at the pink haired girl next to him. She wasn't necessarily as bad as the other fan girls that surrounded him so he had a medium tolerance of her. She was really smart and her grades could prove that. She didn't screech his name and hold onto him like her life depended on it and she could stand up for herself. She was Sakura Haruno, Sasuke had met her in elementary, and she like all the other girls had a crush on him and she, once again, like all the others stalked him. However un-like the others she gave him some space and slowly became an acquaintance of Sasuke's and so he tolerated her and she knew that. Sakura, un-like the others wasn't trying to get together with him but trying to get him with some guy, any guy that met her standards. She was okay, but Sasuke despised her when she was in match maker mode and lo and behold that was the mode she was currently in and that was why Sasuke Uchiha was pissed.

"Sakura, you have five seconds before I murder you." Sasuke growled to said girl next to him.

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't be that way. I just thought it would be a great idea for you to go on a double date with me and Lee, besides I'm sure Neji won't mind going as your date, he is a friend of Lee's"

"That's precisely why I am mad at you Sakura, its bad enough you set me up on a date but then you had the nerve to pick my date."

"I only did it because if I didn't you'd never find someone to go as your date"

"If you leave me alone, do you promise not to do it again and leave me alone for the rest of the week?" Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's eyes sparkled and she nodded her head enthusiastically while leaning back in her desk, Sasuke sighed in relief and resumed writing down the notes on the board. Sakura hummed happily having already copied down the notes, how she had finished so quickly? Sasuke would never know. He glanced at the clock and then to his perverted sensei sitting on his desk giggling as he read - what everyone believed to be - porn.

'Five minutes till this class is over and I can go to lunch and ditch Sakura' Sasuke cast a glance to the pinkette next to him, 'hopefully.'

(I'm a page break XP)

"So Naruto, how much have you written so far?" Kiba questioned as he took a seat next to Naruto under a Sakura blossom tree. Shikamaru was lying a couple feet away, staring at the clouds in the sky.

"Well, I decided it'll seem like a semi calm song but the chorus will be really energizing! You want to hear what I've got so far, I don't have much... just up to the chorus"

"Sure dude, it better be awesome or I'll have to kick your ass for getting my hopes up! Oi, Shikamaru get your lazy ass over here and listen to what Naruto has so far" Kiba yelled while Shikamaru slowly walked over while muttering "troublesome."

Naruto smiled cheekily at his two friends and cleared his throat before beginning to sing.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

"Holy wow, if only we had some music to put to that it would be awesome, it's so energy pumping man!" Kiba exclaimed, ignoring the few people who were looking at them oddly. Naruto smiled and shut his notebook then stuffed it into his bag with his pencil and the other few things inside,

"I was thinking there should be a fifteen or so second intro before the singing starts, I can hear it perfectly in my mind and it sounds loads cooler with the music!"

"If you guys want, we can go to my house this afternoon and Naruto can use that program I just got to make the music so we can here it" Shikamaru drawled.

"Seriously?!" Kiba and Naruto shouted/questioned together happily.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem, just forge some notes so you can take the bus to my house alright"

"Dude, Shika you need a car" Kiba exclaimed.

"You don't even have one Kiba, actually if I remember correctly you keep failing your driving test so while I have a license you still don't even have your permit"

"Why you son of a..." Kiba trailed off, Naruto only laughed at their antics.

"Anyway, since were all going to Shika's place you guys can help me with the rest of the lyrics! " Naruto exclaimed happily while laying down from his sitting position in the grass, his two friends followed suit and they laid there, staring at the clouds, occasionally saying something, and leaving their lunch un-touched.

(I'm a page break o.o)

"Sasuke, where did you go?" Sakura called while searching for her friend, it was currently lunch and she'd be damned if she let him get away before she discussed the

Date, time and, meeting place of their double date. If she didn't tell him now he'd set up plans for his entire weekend so he wouldn't have to go. Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks and cursed silently, she didn't even know the date, time, and meeting place. Lee had told her he'd tell her in gym. 'Damn it, why did I have to mention it to Sasuke then, I should have waited till after I knew. Oh well, I'll just blackmai-' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a boy running towards her, repeatedly calling her name.

"Oh hi Lee, I thought we were going to meet at the fountain?" Sakura asked while pointing a slender finger to said fountain behind her boyfriend, Lee.

"Well yeah, but I saw you standing here with a dazed look so I came over." Lee smiled while taking on his good guy pose. Sakura giggled at his cuteness and let him lead her to their meeting place a couple feet away.

Sasuke mentally cheered in his mind as he saw Sakura walk away with her boyfriend, he had gotten lucky, if she would have walked around that tree she would have spotted him and he would have been done for. He situated himself against the trunk of the tree and finally began eating his lunch.

'Hm, a double date with Neji? What the Hyuuga been thinking when he accepted offer? Unless Sakura...' Sasuke gulped, 'No she wouldn't, would she?'

Sasuke shook his head, 'there was no way she had blackmailed Neji and planned on blackmailing me too, right?' Sasuke dropped his head in defeat,

'I've lost, I have no choice but to go... her plans are probably already set. My fate... is doomed'

"Sasuke..."

"Hn" Sasuke questioned while looking at the person approaching, it was Sai, a perverted copy cat Sasuke that had an obsession with penises.

"So, I found out that dick-less actually has a dick... it's not small either" Sai said happily while sitting down, a smile on his face.

"Sai... I really don't care about who you stalk and what size their dick is"

"But Sasuke, this was amazing... I've called him dick-less for three years and finally I found out he had a dick one, which is amazing since he is so girly! Come on guess who it is!"

Sasuke sighed and packed up his stuff while thinking, 'Hn... girly guys...'

"Haku?"

"Nope."

"I don't know."

"You only made one guess, oh look there he is! What, well that's no fun... he's sleeping" Sai said while pointing at the tree across the yard.

"Sai, there is three guys sleeping over there and I don't even know who any of them are."

"Really? That's probably because they aren't very popular... that is Shikamaru Nara, a acclaimed genius. He has an easygoing nature despite being a genius, and contrasts against your intelligent but abrasive personality." Sai said pointing to the head with a pony tail (you can't see there faces just the tops of their head because they are lying down ).

"That one is Kiba Inuzuka, he, I think is weird. His characteristics are much like a dog's because he is very protective of his friends and enjoys any food he can chew on. He is also a loudmouth and is known for his trouble making." Sai said while pointing at the brunette with unruly hair.

"Finally, the blond one is dick-less Uzumaki Naruto who I found out wasn't so dick-less. He has a cheerful and boisterous personality, but I think he is hiding something... the look in his eyes you know" Sai said while leaning on the tree. Sasuke sighed, he really didn't care about some losers who had nothing better to do but sleep their lives away.

"Sasuke, there you are" Sakura said, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Ah... Sakura I thought you were with Lee" Sasuke said, hiding his nervousness from the pinkette who smirked at him.

"I am with Lee, he is right... Lee?" Sakura looked around for her overly energetic boyfriend, yet he seemed to be no where in sight. Sakura sighed, he always ran off when she needed him most... she had planned on badgering him till he decided on a place for their double date.

(I'm a page break o.O)

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun! Why are you guys sleeping when this is such a joyous and happy time? Everyone is happily conversing or playing" Lee exclaimed loudly waking said three boys from their sleep.

"Nngh, Lee... we are tired... class was so boring" Kiba drawled while lazily leaning on his elbows. Lee's facial expressions saddened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait! What Kiba means is we are taking a nap so we can be as good as you" Shikamaru cut in, Lee smiled.

"Ah yes, such youthful thinking Shika-kun! We do have gym next, I'm hoping we can shine the brightest" Lee yelled, taking on the good guy pose.

"Anyway fuzzy brows, why are you over here... why aren't you with your girlfriend Saka-Saku what ever her name was?" Naruto questioned, joining the conversation.

"Sakura. Anyway, Sakura and I are going on a double date and I am in charge of picking the place this Saturday, where are you playing this weekend?"

Naruto snapped from his half sleep and jumped up, Kiba followed suit.

"You mean you're planning on going where we are playing?"

"Yes, I want to see your youthful band once more!"

"Really? That's awesome; we are playing at The Chidori this Saturday eight sharp." Naruto said happily.

"Yosh, we will be there! Now, I must go back to my beautiful love, Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled while skipping off.

Naruto smiled happily at his two friends, it seemed his day was getting better and better. First he finally got some lyrics not to mention a melody, he was getting help from Shikamaru and Kiba, and now Lee was bringing more people to see their performance.

'Could this day get any better?' Naruto thought, a content smile on his face.

'Already so many great things have happened; first I finally have an idea for the lyrics, now we might become famous around school. Lee's girlfriend is Sakura Haruno, she is really popular and he mostly hangs out with her friends which means they are popular. Yay!'

(I'm a page break. )

"Yosh! All of you follow my lead and spread your youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed happily while taking on the good guy pose. He ignored Sakura who desperately trying to calm him down.

"It's not worth the effort, Sakura" Sasuke said, joining them in the middle of the gym. He like everyone else-minus Lee- was dressed in the gym attire, white shorts and a dark blue shirt (it pretty much looks like Sasuke's original attire). The girls also wore a dark blue shirt but instead of shorts they wore bloomers. Lee on the other hand wore a green leotard with orange leg warmers.

"Naruto-kun, how was your nap?!" Lee called happily while waving to Naruto and his friends.

"Lee, who are they?" Sakura asked, clearly confused as to who these people were. She had never seen them before and she assumed they weren't popular.

"Sakura-chan, that is Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and Shikamaru-kun. They are my friends and have been since before we started dating. Naruto-kun is the boy our youthful Hinata has a crush on." Lee exclaimed happily while waving the three over whom reluctantly began heading to where Lee was standing.

Sasuke snorted and walked off to ask Neji whether Sakura had blackmailed him or not and formulate a plan so neither of them would have to suffer. Just as he turned around Naruto arrived in front of Lee with his friends. (1)

"Y-yes Lee," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Ah Naruto-kun, this is Sakura my youthful girlfriend. Sakura-chan this is Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and Shikamaru-kun" Lee said while pointing to each boy as their names were said, "they are playing at the 'Chidori' this Saturday night at eight, and that is where we are going for our double date."

Sakura nodded and then remembered what Lee had said, 'Naruto-kun is the boy our youthful Hinata has a crush on.', and smirked. Hinata was a shy girl and as far as Sakura knew- had never had a crush on anyone else before. Suddenly though, she hadn't been spending as much time with them and they had found out she had a crush on a boy. Sakura had never heard of the boy or met him for that matter and she decided she would see just who this Naruto is that stole Hinata's heart.

"Hello Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru" Sakura said, nodding at each of them, "you guys know Hinata don't you?" The three boys nodded and Sakura noted that while Naruto and Shikamaru remained indifferent Kiba blushed and averted his eyes. 'That's interesting. Naruto doesn't seem like such a good friend if he didn't tell what seems to be his best friend that the girl he likes is crushing on him'

"Yeah, we know her. Don't you find it weird that she blushes all the time? Is she sick or something, because once I felt her forehead to see if she was alright and she seemed to burning up and then she fainted?" Naruto asked loudly and Sakura and Shikamaru sweat dropped while Kiba looked worried for the girl's health.

'Is he really that stupid? He seems innocent enough, kudos to you Hinata. Nice catch!'

"No she isn't sick… she just gets nervous easily." Sakura turned to Lee,"well I'm going to find Sasuke and tell him where we are going for the date".

(I'm a page break. )

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said while nodding to said boy and leaning against the wall.

"Uchiha." Neji said, also with a nod. Neji Hyuuga was the cousin of Hinata and Hyuuga and very much like his cousin he too had a crush on Naruto. Of course he didn't show it, but he did tend to be nicer to the blond then he usually was with others.

"Did Sakura blackmail you?" Sasuke asked, straight to the point.

"Indeed, she did. I'm guessing you want to formulate a plan." Neji asked, cringing slightly at the memory.

_Neji was sitting in the library, it was his free period and he planned on using it wisely. His teacher had just told him they had an essay due next week and he planned on starting on it now instead of waiting till the last minute like his other classmates would do._

"_Ah Neji, fancy meeting you here." Sakura said while sitting across from him, dropping her bag on the table also._

"_Haruno." Neji said while nodding in acknowledgement. He heard Sakura shuffle through her bag for a couple minutes before going silent- he however ignored it, thinking she didn't want to study alone._

"_Could you look at these and tell me what they are?" Sakura asked while tapping on whatever she had placed on the table. Neji sighed and marked his page before setting his book down and looking at what Sakura had set out. He immediately blushed and tried to grab the pictures, but Sakura was too fast and she snatched them up._

"_Nope, these are mine." Sakura said while wagging a finger back in forth- saying no to him as if he were a mere dog._

"_Where did you get those?" Neji asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Sakura only smirked while waving the photos back and forth, Neji's eyes followed._

"_I have a… proposition for you." Sakura said while leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs, Neji only nodded-urging her to continue._

"_You see, me and Lee are planning on going on a date this weekend and we thought it would be a wonderful idea to make it a double date. Sasuke is so lonely and we plan on inviting him, but I know he won't find a date on his own. That is where you come in Neji; you guys are friends aren't you?" Neji nodded, "good. He doesn't hang out with many people; actually he doesn't even tolerate most people, isn't that wonderful that you guys are friends? Anyway, to get straight to the point- you are going on this date with us otherwise…" Sakura strayed off, her eyes glancing to the pictures in her hands. Neji looked like he was going to cry, but he sobered up, "I agree, can I have those pictures back now?" _

_Sakura only laughed while putting the photos back in her bag and standing up, "You'll get them back after the date is over, that is if you behave accordingly. I'll discuss with you later about the things you say… who knows, you guys might hook up." With that last statement Sakura got out of her seat and left the library, purposely dropping a picture of Neji in the shower, his hand on his shaft and his face contorted in pleasure. Neji didn't notice the picture and the photo was left for all to see…_

"Yes, I do… I don't want to go a date and I sure as hell don't want to go with you" Sasuke said while running a pale hand through his hair. Neji eyed Sasuke, would he take a fall for his friend or just go through with what Sakura had planned for him.

"Sasuke, I want you to disregard any plans you may have already thought of. Sakura had some really bad… things that she was threatening me with. I don't plan on her showing them for everyone to see. I'd be ruined if that were to happen, I'd rather go on a date with you, Lee, and Sakura then for Sakura to go through with her blackmail." Neji said. Sasuke was about to speak up but then Sakura walked over.

"Hello you two- getting along fine, I see. Anyway, the date will be this Saturday night at eight o'clock at the 'Chidori'. Sakura glanced at the two, noticing Sasuke mouth 'please' and Neji look like her might be contemplating something. Sakura threw her arm around Neji's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "Neji. You aren't planning on double crossing me are you? I thought you might like to know, but I have more than just pictures. I have video footage too, wouldn't be wonderful for everyone to know just who you were fantasizing about as you touched yourself. I'm sure Hinata-san would be angry to find out that you guys are crushing on the same person."

Neji's eyes widened and he shook his head 'no'. He was also surprised that Hinata liked the blond. Sasuke stared at the two and then he looked horror struck. Sakura was blackmailing him again; he had no hope of getting out of this. Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke, I can't believe you tried to escape me. You aren't foiling my plans, I have plenty of things to use against you and you're very much aware of that aren't you?" Sasuke nodded- his eyes wide at the numerous possibilities of things Sakura could use against him, "Good then, I'll see you two later!" and with that Sakura released Neji and ran off.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes, there was no hope. They were going on a double date with Sakura and Lee and they were going to have to like it.

(I'm a page break -.-)

"You guys have your notes?" Shikamaru asked as he joined Kiba and Naruto outside. School was now over and they were going to go to Shikamaru's now and he wanted to make sure his friends had the notes before they tried to board the bus. The two nodded enthusiastically and they headed to where the buses were being loaded.

"Hey Shikamaru, you think we'll be able to learn five songs in four days?" Naruto asked as they stepped on the bus and handed the forged notes to the bus driver.

"Well, we should probably come to my house every night till then and try to make about two songs a day and maybe- depending on hard we work- we'll be able to practice them and know them in time. I mean we do have all Saturday morning to practice and we can always skip school Friday." Shikamaru said while sitting down in a seat in the middle back of the bus, with Naruto's and Kiba's guitars while Kiba and Naruto sat in front of him.

"Well that's true. Kiba you think your sister will find out if you skip?" Naruto questioned while turning to look at his friend. Kiba contemplated for a second and then shook his head 'no'.

"Oh Naruto, can we stay at your house Friday, I'll bring all my equipment Thursday" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded.

It was set, they would all meet at Shikamaru's every day and then skip school Friday and practice all Saturday and then walk to the 'Chidori' from Naruto's house. (Shikamaru is using the drums at the 'Chidori' so they wouldn't have to worry about taking his).

(I'm a page break. --)

Sasuke sighed as he stepped into the store, Sakura happily chatting his ear off. He 'hn'd at what seemed like a good time and so far he had been write as Sakura continued to chat away. Despite all the clothes in Sasuke's clothes Sakura had demanded he get good clothes for the date.

"We are going to the 'Chidori' and I want you to wear something that doesn't clash with the surroundings of the place." Sakura said while fingering a silky shirt. Sasuke looked at her in disbelief; all his clothes were either black blue or white – the three main colors of the 'Chidori'. Sakura didn't seem to notice Sasuke's look and continued taking cloths off the racks and holding them up to Sasuke's body.

"Sakura, this isn't necessary. I am capable of dres-" Sasuke immediately closed his mouth at the glare Sakura shot him- a glare that could put the Uchiha glare to shame. Sakura had finally decided on at least three outfits and she threw him and the clothes into a dressing room and then taking a seat.

"Come out with each outfit so I can decide!" Sakura yelled, her only reply was a grumble from the annoyed Uchiha.

'What is this? How am I supposed to put it on?" Sasuke thought while holding the strange article of clothing. After several minutes filled with shuffling of clothing, Sasuke falling, Sasuke cursing, and Sakura yelling for him to hurry up he was finally dressed and reluctantly showing Sakura how it looked. He tried all three and then after him re-trying two Sakura had finally decided on one. (One to be explained on a later date, Saturday at the 'Chidori').

Sasuke walked around the park; after having drove Sakura home he had decided he wanted to just catch some quiet time other then his house. It was nice to take a walk once in awhile, having the wind blow through your hair and the sun shine down on you. Sasuke remembered once when he was younger- around six or so, he had been at the park and he had met a little boy a year younger him. He had seemed to be sad and so Sasuke had decided to approach him. They became friends and for a month Sasuke had gone to see him at the park- seeing how he wasn't old enough to be in school. Then one day the boy had stopped showing up. He could still picture him clearly. Sunshine blond hair, dark crystal blue eyes, tan complexion, and matching three whisker like marks on each cheek.

_Sasuke smiled happily as he dipped his finger into the koi pond and the fish scattered around, only to come back-curious as to what the foreign object was. School had been boring and Sakura wouldn't stop following him along with every other girl in his class, and he wanted some alone time. The park was a good place since it was so close to school and it was a safe area. No one else seemed to be around and for that Sasuke was happy._

_Sasuke jumped up in fear when he heard the creaking sound of a swing. He turned around to see a little blond boy sitting on one of the numerous swings, his head dropped. Sasuke had noted how the boy seemed as if he was going to break into tears at any given moment so he decided to say hello._

"_D-domo. I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He had said while stepping into the blonde's line of view. The boy looked up at him and rubbed away, probably to hide any traces of him possibly crying._

"_He-hello." The blond said timidly while slowly climbing off the swing. Sasuke smiled and put his hand out which Naruto had gladly accepted._

"_Do you play here a lot?" Sasuke asked the blond who only nodded his head 'yes'._

"_Well then it is decided, I'll come here a lot too so we can play" Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened and then he suddenly jumped on Sasuke and hugged him, causing them to fall to the ground._

"_Really? No one has ever done that before. Everyone else always ignores me!" Naruto exclaimed semi-happily while climbing off Sasuke, 'does that mean you'll be my friend also?"_

"_Yeah, and we can play here together everyday!"_

Sasuke uncharacteristically smiled and sat down on the swing where he had met the blond. He felt stupid for not asking him his name from all the times they played together. He would do anything to just see him once more.

(I'm a page break. .-)

"Wow, I love it! We are so going to rock!" Kiba exclaimed happily, they had finished their first song which they had named 'Riot'. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement and Naruto smiled happily.

"Ok, enough chat chit, let's think on some lyrics for our next song. Actually, when you guys were thinking of some melodies for 'Riot' I thought of some lyrics for out next song."

"You sly dog you" Kiba said while shaking his finger at Naruto, who only shrugged.

"Ok then Naruto, let's here it" Shikamaru said to Naruto who nodded and began to sing.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

"Holy crap Naruto! I love you, we are going to be the best out there! Maybe we will actually get some where with this band, we are so going to be popular!"

"Well it seems you already have a melody Naruto, let's just think of the rest of the lyrics and then figure out how to play it then we can all head home for tonight" Shikamaru said as the other two nodded in agreement.

Naruto was happy; it seemed that his slump was finally paying off. He stifled a yawn and resumed thinking of lyrics- him or his friends occasionally saying a line and them contemplating over it.

TBC

**Yay, that is the end of this chapter for now, I hope you guys liked it, actually I don't really want to end it here I just feel that I should before I end up writing even more. I did write a decent sized amount after all. Please review, I love reviews- they make me feel all giddy inside.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter two of Kyouki

**Well, sorry this chapter took so long… I was a little down in the dumps since I only got one review. However, since someone DID review I will continue this fan fic and dedicate this chapter to the lovely reviewer named RAIYAKA!! Go Raiyaka! Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you review again… unlike some people!**

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of Kyouki! Oh, incase your wondering why I named it Kyouki (Ecstasy in Japanese, Ecstasy being their bands names) that is because when I read fan fiction, I don't like my parents knowing what I'm reading and it sucks when the title is something vulgar. So if you're like me I figured that would be better to have Kyouki as the title instead of Ecstasy, don't you think so? Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

**Oh yeah, there was a MISTAKE in the last chapter. Kiba is the drummer and Shikamaru is the bass not the other way around because I feel that Shikamaru is way too lazy to be a drummer.**

_**Italics **_**is what's written on their paper.**

Naruto waved to Kiba as he stepped into his first period, on the way to school he had thought of a couple more lyrics for what would be their third song. He was glowing with energy, Saturday at the 'Chidori' was going to be there best gig ever – he was positive.

"Yo Naruto, you seem happy. You have an epiphany or something?" Kiba questioned as his blond friend sat down next to him. Naruto beamed at him and nodded his head enthusiastically. Kiba grinned at Naruto like the chesire cat and gave him two thumbs up. Naruto nodded and turned to the front as their teacher walked in and two her desk.

"Hello class, Hello Kiba, Naruto" the teacher said seeing how while everyone stayed quiet the two boys took it upon themselves to yell 'morning' at the top of their lungs.

"Okay class, today we will be discussing…" the two boys blocked her out and proceeded to pass notes, it was way better then discussing… what were they discussing?

_So, thought of any more awesome lyrics that I should hear about?_

… _Maybe, maybe not…_

… 

_Okay, I've thought up some great lyrics! They are they shiz!_

_Well, write 'em down, I wanna see 'em._

_Patient as ever I see._

_Your bottles' almost empty  
You know this can't go on  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for_

You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over

_That's that song and the second one… is this_

_We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore_

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

_There, you happy?_

_Happy, HAPPY?! I'm fucking ecstatic! That's four songs, we only need one more! I don't know how you do it Naruto! Not to mention, we still have three days!_

Naruto smiled at Kiba and crumbled up the piece of paper, he didn't want to be caught not paying attention – again.

(I'm a page break XD)

Sasuke yawned as he leaned back in his seat, there was no use trying to fort Sakura's plan. He wouldn't admit it, but when it came to making plans then she was better than Sasuke was. The bell would ring any many minute now, signaling the end of the school day and luckily for him, Sakura wasn't in this class.

_**DING DONG, DONG DING, DING DING DONG DONG. **_(LMAO, it's a song, hear it anyway you want.)

Sasuke stood up silently and collected his books; he wanted to leave before Sakura found him. As he stepped out the door he crashed into someone, that someone falling to the ground.

"Tch, watch where you're going next time." With that Sasuke walked off, ignoring the blond on the floor – the blond's blue eyes squeezed shut in pain.

'Ah… what I would do to see you again, you were my first friend… I wonder why you stopped showing up at the park.'

_Sasuke sat on their swing, patiently waiting for his blond friend to come running towards him – his usually grin plastered on his face. The weather was slightly chillier than the usual and seemed to have a dark aura around it for some reason._

_CREEEEAAAAK_

_Sasuke slowly swung back in forth, ignoring the loud and creepy sound the swing admitted on this peculiar day. 'Hmmm, where is he?' Sasuke thought as he glanced around the now empty park, "Wow! Is it that late already?!" Sasuke exclaimed while jumping up, a frantic look on his face._

_That was the first day Naruto hadn't shown up, Sasuke assumed that perhaps the boy was sick but as the days passed there was no sign of the blond boy. Sasuke had come up with many reasons and the only logical one was that the boy had moved away which made Sasuke sad to think that his best friend, his only friend left without saying goodbye._

"If only I had learned your name." Sasuke sighed sadly as he walked outside and into the fresh air.

"If only you had learned who's name?" a voice piped up besides Sasuke and if Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha he probably would have jumped ten feet in the air.

"Doesn't matter" Sasuke mumbled while recomposing himself.

"Hmm, seems pretty important to me" Sakura said while stepping in front of the moping Uchiha so he would look at her, "could it be a long lost friend… or maybe even a lover?!"

Sasuke sighed and eyed Sakura warily, 'Should I tell her? … How'd she find me anyway?'

"Yes, you should find me and I found you because you were standing in front of the school entrances like an idiot, "Sakura glanced around, "Kind of like were doing now."

Sasuke and Sakura moved aside to let the crowd of people out of the school and to go home or do whatever.

"Soo…" Sakura urged on while sitting on one of the many steps in front of the school.

"…There was this… boy – don't squeal! I don't know his name, but we were best friends… well, he was my only friend and we played together everyday after school since he wasn't old enough to attend school and then one day he didn't show up and then I never saw him again. And it pisses me off because I never learned his name!" Sasuke ranted while sighing and sitting down next to Sakura, "…I… I miss him."

"Whoa, that's deep Sasuke… we should find hi-"

"How are we supposed to do that if I don't know his name?!"

"Sheesh Sasuke, let me finish. As I was saying, we should find him. This'll only work though if he still lives here and he just forgot about you." Sakura glanced over at Sasuke who turned pale and was mumbling, 'forgot about me?'

"Erm, I mean he is too scared to look for you! Anyway, you'll need to tell me his age or what you assume his age to be and his looks."

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and nodded to Sakura, "He's only maybe a year or so younger than us so he should be in high school."

"Hmm, hmm… go on"

"Let's see, he is tan"

"Tan!"

"Blond"

"Blond!"

"He's got blue eyes."

"Blue eyes! Got it!"

'Hmm, there are several people with features like that… and only a few of those several are younger than us. I won-'

"Oh, and he had these distinct three whisker like marks on both his cheeks."

Sakura chocked slightly and then glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be day dreaming, 'Whisker marks, and that can only be one person… I didn't even think about how he is tan with blond hair and blue eyes'

Sasuke glanced at Sakura worriedly, "the whisker like marks threw you off didn't they?"

"No, no! I-I've got to go, I'll see you later Sasuke and… that dream guy of yours… he may be closer than you think!" Sakura said while jumping up and beginning to run off.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Sasuke called, 'I thought she was going to help me'

"I've got a blond and some of his friends to interrogate, ja!"

(I'm a page break. )

"Wow Naruto, I'm proud of you… I actually thought we were going to have to sing someone else's songs." Shikamaru said while leaning against the tree behind him.

"…Thanks, though I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not." Naruto said, it was the end of the day and they were just hanging out on the school grounds like a couple of no lives, but they were fine with that.

"You know something, I think we are actually going to get somewhere" Kiba said happily while beating on his legs like they were drums.

"I'm so psyched up for this satur-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled while running up to the three boys, "god, I searched for you everywhere."

The three boys looked at each other confused and then Naruto spoke up, "Glad to know I'm your god, now why were you searching for me?"

Sakura blushed and then grabbed Naruto and yanked him up from his sitting position, "I need to talk to you… now!" and with that Sakura ran off, dragging a confused blond behind her.

"Do you know anyone by the name Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura questioned as she studied his expression for any clues. Naruto's eyes looked downcast and somewhat guilty, "Of recent… no"

"So that means you knew a Sasuke Uchiha when you were younger, before you were old enough to attend school." Sakura said.

"H-how'd you know that?" Naruto asked, he had just met the girl yesterday and now she knew his secret, his friends didn't even know it, "My friends don't even know, how do you?"

"Doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you left poor Sasuke all alone without even telling him your name before you disappeared for however many years it is!"

"Ha-have you, do you know Sasuke?!" Naruto questioned while stepping closer to Sakura, he wanted to know, wanted to see how Sasuke had been doing.

"Yes, I'm his friend actually."

"… that's nice. How's he been, he probably doesn't even remember me."

"If he doesn't remember you then how in the world would I know this?!" Sakura yelled, 'What's with this boy, he's such an idiot!'

"Oh, I see… I think I'll be going now." Naruto said sadly, the boy probably hated him; after all, they were best friends and then Naruto up and left without saying goodbye.

"Wait, don't you want to see him again?" Sakura asked, she noted how the boy looked so crestfallen.

"Huh? I do, I really do but he probably hates me…"

"No, he doesn't hate you… he misses you like hell. I can re-introduce you guys if you want." Sakura said while looking at the blond who seemed to have brightened up.

"You'd really do that?!" he asked happily, a big grin on his face.

"Yes, I would but first I need to know why you left without saying goodbye, and it better be a good reason."

Naruto looked crestfallen again but he spoke non the less, "I…I'm an orphan, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was shot in an accident while he was on the way to the hospital. I had been living with my grandparents, and after my grandfather died it was just me and grandmother who was falling ill to what I believed was a broken heart, when I met Sasuke it was a week or so after my grandfather died and then one day I went home and there was an ambulance and my grandmother, she looked so… so helpless, so broken. She died that day and since I was so young I was immediately placed in an orphanage, so I never got to say goodbye to Sasuke."

"Oh my, you poor thing" Sakura said with tears in her eyes, "… Sasuke was planning on coming with us to The Chidori; you can meet him there okay."

Naruto nodded, his throat hurt… it usually did when he tried not to cry, "I need to be going now… thanks Sakura."

(I'm a page break XP)

When Sakura found Sasuke he was in an old abandoned park, the sand boxes were empty; the flowers were wilted, patches of dead grass, rusty monkey bars, and a couple broken swings. He however, was sitting on a wooden swing hanging from a tree, the swing seemed to be in good condition and was made of wood and rope unlike the other broken swings that were made up of rusty metal and worn down leather.

"This is where you two met, isn't it?" Sakura asked while leaning against the tree, noting the forlorn look on Sasuke's face. He didn't reply.

"You know, for an Uchiha you sure are displaying a lot of emotion." Sakura said - that struck a nerve.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he shot a glare at the pinkette, "I DON'T show emotion…I'm an Uchiha."

"Really? I'm pretty sure that that is anger laced with your voice." Sakura said while picking at her nails, "Anyway, before you throw a fit… I found him, that childhood friend of yours, the blond with blue eyes and whisker marks. He goes to our school also; turns out he is one of Lee's friends. Isn't this your lucky day."

"You're not serious? You found him?!" Sasuke exclaimed, not caring if there was any emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, I did. You can't meet him though, seeing how you don't want to go with us to The Chidori Saturday." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see… you're blackmailing me now." Sasuke grumbled, his previous joy gone.

"No, I'm not blackmailing you. Like I said, this friend of yours is Lee's friend. Lee picked out where we were going, turns out that the reason Lee chose Chidori was because that is where Naruto is playing this Saturday." Sakura said while straightening and brushing her shoulder.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"Jeez Sasuke, aren't Uchihas supposed to be smart. Naruto is the name of that childhood friend of yours."

"Naru…to… where have I heard that before?" Sasuke questioned aloud.

"Hell if I know, anyway… I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget – Saturday night, The Chidori, 8 pm sharp!" Sakura said while walking off, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

_"Finally, the blond one is dick-less Uzumaki Naruto who I found out wasn't so dick-less. He has a cheerful and boisterous personality, but I think he is hiding something... the look in his eyes you know" Sai said while leaning on the tree. _

"Sai." Sasuke growled, 'Damn it all, I could have met him if only I had paid more to attention to Sai. First off though, I need to get him to stop stalking my Naruto! Damn you Sai!'

(I'm a page beak! .-)

"Oi Naruto, what did Sakura want?" Kiba questioned loudly as his blond friend took a seat next to him.

"She just wanted to interrogate me about the colors of The Chidori and what kind of music we play. I guess so she knows what to wear." Naruto said while yawning.

"That's a girl for ya!" Kiba said not noticing his friends slight discomfort, where as Shikamaru eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I thought of some lyrics for our final song… one of those spur of the moment things I guess. Thought of it while I was walking back here."

**And there is chapter two, yay for that! Took me long enough, sheesh! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but the sooner this chapter ends the sooner the next chapter begins and each chapter till Saturday is a days worth. Anyway, please review… I've already started on chapter three so it'll be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto yawned sleepily as he rolled out of bed, "Another boring day, another day of school."

It was Thursday morning and the young blond couldn't wait till Saturday, tomorrow he, Kiba, and Shikamaru were going to be skipping to practice all day and then they'd practice some Saturday, hang out a bit and then head over to The Chidori.

Naruto groggily looked around at his empty apartment and then sleepily climbed out of bed, his hair messier than usual. The empty place brought a frown to the usually happy blond's features and he plopped back onto his bed, 'I don't think I want to go to school… mngh, Sasuke…'

"_Sasuke, can we play in the sand box?" Naruto questioned loudly while pointing to the deserted box of sand. He smiled hopefully and then let out a loud whoop when Sasuke nodded his head yes and leisurely headed to the place that Naruto pointed out._

"_Sasuke… we'll be friends forever, right?" Naruto asked while looking at the boy and then glancing at the blue sky. Said boy glanced at Naruto – shocked. _

"_Of course we will, I'm not leaving anytime soon …Are you?" Sasuke asked while lifting a hand full of sand and then letting it slip through his fingers._

_Naruto shook his head and smiled, "Nope! I'm not leaving and I never will, and if someone tried to make me I wouldn't let them or I'd take you with me Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smiled at Naruto and then hugged the small boy. Naruto was shocked to say the least, Sasuke usually received hugs instead of giving them. This however, made the blond unbelievably happy, he eagerly hugged back and then pulled away to plant a chaste kiss on Sasuke's cheek._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes and blushed, "I love you Naruto." He mumbled while kissing Naruto back. (On the cheek, sadly.)_

"Oi Naruto! You better get up or you'll be late" Kiba yelled while kicking the side of the blond's bed, "you need to remember to lock your door too."

Naruto groaned and then stood up, "Sheesh, could've woke me up a little more nicely."

"Well, if you hadn't slept in I wouldn't be waking you now would I?" Kiba said while glancing around the small place, "Man, when was the last time you cleaned this sty? "

"Doesn't matter when I cleaned it last. Ne, where's Shika?" Naruto questioned while pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"He's probably sleeping under a tree somewhere. He wasn't home so I figured he left for school to catch some z's." Kiba said while stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Probably, Well, let's go and stop eating my food." Naruto said while heading to the door, his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah let's go" Kiba mumbled while following Naruto, not before grabbing a couple more slices of bread.

(I'm a page break $.$)

"-suke, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled heatedly while tapping her foot, she had been calling his name for a good five minutes now and yet he still ignored her. He stood at the entrance of the school, studying anyone who passed him to go inside.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked seeing how nobody was entering the school.

"Oh, now you answer… if you must know, I want your attention and finally I got it! What in the world are you doing?" Sakura asked while glancing around, "you not looking for whiskers are you?"

Sasuke sighed and then warily looked around to see if anyone was coming, "Yes, if you must know I am looking for Naruto."

"Naruto? Why would a popular like you look for someone like him?" a voice piped up between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Holy shit!" Sakura yelled while jumping up, "where'd you come from?"

"Well, that's something you should talk to your parents about, but if you must know… I came from my mothers ute-"

"No! That's not what I meant" Sakura said while eyeing the stranger, "have I met you somewhere?"

"The name's Shikamaru, Lee introduced us the other day" Shikamaru said, "Now, I'll ask again, why is he looking for Naruto"

"Why am I looking for Naruto? Why do you care about him?" Sasuke asked heatedly.

Shikamaru only sighed, "Troublesome. Naruto is my best friend, so I'd like to know why YOU are looking for him."

"Its none of your business, I bet he never told you we were friends!"

"No he didn't, but you must of done something really bad since you guys WERE friends and aren't now." Shikamaru said calmly while glancing at his watch, 'I'm missing some precious sleep time cause of this guy.'

"I didn't do anything to make him hate me, he just left!" Sasuke said, 'How dare this kid insult me this way, damn it, Naruto is mine!'

"Oh I see, no wonder he left… you didn't do anything."

Sakura just watched the exchange silently before giving up, "Shut up, both of you! Listen, I talked to Naruto yesterday and he remembers Sasuke and he feels bad for leaving without saying goodbye, but he had a good reason. However, he didn't know you were here! I told Naruto that I'd re-introduce him to Sasuke Saturday at The Chidori so Sasuke you need to stop looking for him and Shikamaru you need to make sure Naruto doesn't see Sasuke until Saturday!"

"He…he remembers me?" Sasuke asked aloud, "H-he, he actually remembers me."

"My god, Sasuke your acting like a lovesick schoolgirl!" Sakura said, snapping Sasuke out of his daydream.

"I'm not acting like you!" Sasuke yelled, "Anyway, why do I have to wait till Saturday?"

"Troublesome. I'll be going now, Naruto should be here any minute." Shikamaru said while walking off to one of the many trees.

"Yeah, bye Shikamaru… Nice talking to you!" Sakura yelled while waving happily, "Oh and, you can't see him till Saturday because I said so, don't need you getting distracted from your studies."

"Somehow, I feel like that isn't the real reason."

(I'm a page break )

"Why won't you tell me what the lyrics are for our final song?" Kiba whined as he sat down with his tray of food at their usual lunch table. Kiba had been trying to pry the information from Naruto ever since their first class; he even got detention to ask Naruto the question!

"It's a surprise, besides… I'm the song writer so I should at least do something on my own." Naruto said while staring sadly at his empty bowl or ramen, "why won't they let me get more servings?"

"Because if they did, they would be out of ramen within seconds." Shikamaru said as he joined the two, today had been a troublesome day. He couldn't even count how many times he found Sasuke following him just to get to Naruto; he didn't even know where this sudden obsession came from. He could remember clearly how Sasuke even bribed him, too bad the Uchiha didn't know that the best thing to offer him would be sleep. It was sad really, the way the usual abrasive Uchiha was whining and begging him to show him Naruto like a lovesick puppy.

"Oi, Naruto… I need to talk to you before we go to gym." Shikamaru drawled as he laid his down on the table, "I'd talk to you now, but I need to catch up on some sleep and no Kiba you can't listen to the conversation."

"I didn't even want to anyway!" Kiba yelled in a defensive manner while stuffing some melon bread in his mouth, "Pfft, as if I care about some stupid conversation… Naruto, you'll have to tell me about it later."

Naruto laughed at his friend's childish antics, "You know Kiba, if I didn't know any better I'd say your worse then me!"

"Too bad you know better." Kiba pouted, "Ne, don't you think Shika is acting a little strange today" Kiba question while glancing over at Naruto who was busily writing away in his notebook, 'Seems like Shika isn't the only strange one…'

(I'm a page break XD)

"Oh Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun is so youthful today! Almost as if he has found the wonders of the joyous youthful love, if only Neji-kun could be more like that!" Lee exclaimed happily while twirling around his girlfriend.

"Ha ha Lee, you're right… now, if you'd sit down… you know you're not aloud to stand on the tables." Sakura said nervously while looking around for any teachers.

"Oh, your right Sakura-chan, I shall punish myself by running around the school one hundred times in five minutes, and if I can't do that I'll do 200 laps around the school on my hands in three minutes, and if I can't do that I'll do 1000 pushups in one minute and fifty seconds, even if I can run around the school one hundred times in five minutes, I'll still do all those extras! Good bye Sakura-chan, I'll see you in gym and we can be youthful together!" Lee exclaimed while darting off the table and disappearing around the bend of the school.

"I…I think that's a little too much." Sakura mumbled while taking a bit of her food, '… I wonder how I'm supposed to set Hinata up with Naruto is his friend likes her… better yet, will Sasuke let me… it's almost as if he's in love with Naruto… I wonder if Naruto sees him that way too…'

(I'm a page break. Believe it!)

"I ha…hate g-gym." Naruto panted while dropping to the ground. He was currently lying on the gym floor – his hair damp and body sticky from perspire. Kiba was several feet away, slowly crawling towards Naruto.

"Wh-why were we the only ones… sacri…ficed?" Kiba questioned breathlessly once he reached Naruto.

"I-I don't kn…ow, I just don't know…" Naruto muttered more to himself than to Kiba. All their classmates stared at them – a mix of shock and pity evident on their faces. All was silent in the gym minus the pants of the two breathless boys.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, you two did wonderfully – you two are so youthful as always!" Lee – the only other person who participated in the dreadful competition exclaimed.

They were currently in gym and like all other days they prepared themselves for a harsh day of gym sports that were so dangerous and energy draining that they probably weren't even legal. However, today Gai-sensei decided today would be a good day for a healthy and youthful challenge. So, three people were to volunteer to run around the gym five times in three minutes, and then run around the gym ten times on their hands in two minutes, and then play a six minute game of basketball while having one hand and one leg tied behind their back, and then finally they were to do fifty laps in the pool that miraculously appeared out of nowhere in five minutes.

Lee willingly volunteered and the other students took it upon themselves to take a few steps backwards leaving Naruto and Kiba standing there like idiots so Gai could take this as a volunteer.

Surprisingly, the two boys managed to do all the specified things if not at a much slower pace and exceed the time limit. Because of that the boys had to endure much more torturous things while the class watched in horror while the two boys suffered along with an eager Lee who even though he passed through the competition with flying colors took it upon himself to attend the punishment games.

The bell sounded loudly yet the class stayed, torn between helping the suffering boys or heading to class. Shortly after making their decisions most of the class dispersed leaving only a few students which consisted of Shikamaru, Lee, obviously Kiba and Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Lee!" Sakura called out while running to her boyfriend who quickly darted towards her. She couldn't help but feel guilty about the pain the two endured after all… Lee was the one who put the strange idea into Gai-sensei's head.

"Troublesome. Are you two alright?" Shikamaru mumbled while lazily plopping down next to the panting boys. He was happy with today's outcome because he got some extra sleep in and there were no consequences. He leaned back and noticed a determined Uchiha marching over in his – more like Naruto's – general direction. Sighing he stood up and waved over a flustered Sakura who was trying desperately to pull Lee off of her. Her sea foam eyes narrowed as she saw the approaching problem.

"SASUKE!!!!" she yelled loudly while charging at the unsuspecting Uchiha. At the last second he turned his head and his eyes widened in horror just as Sakura plowed into him, effectively knocking them into the ground. Neji who was standing by discreetly fled from the room followed by a lazy Shikamaru mumbling something about lack of sleep with loud people around.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?!" Sakura growled lowly while pinning Sasuke down.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Sasuke retorted while trying but failing to push Sakura off.

-

"SASUKE!!!!"

Naruto's head snapped up at the name shouted and he glanced around the gym from his laying position.

'Sa-Sasuke is here?' Naruto thought while looking around the room and that's when he saw it –

the girl that seemed so protective of Sasuke and questioned him yesterday had pinned what looked to be his ex-best friend to the ground. And with the close proximity of their faces and the curtain of short pink hair what else was Naruto supposed to assume other than that they were kissing? Right?

Naruto's eyes darkened sadly, 'He never cared… did he?'

Naruto shook his head, Sasuke wasn't a crush – just a childhood friend, why should he care what Sasuke was doing with other people. But more importantly… why did it hurt so much?

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

**And there it is… the update you have been waiting for! Took me long enough, sheesh. Truth be told I had about 5/6 of this chapter finished two – yes people two – days after chapter two was posted and I just now… months later finished the final /6****th**** and posted it.**

**Please review and I'm planning on changing the summary so more people won't miss out on this awesome story. So… does anyone have any eye catching ideas for a summary. The summary I choose will get the next chapter dedicated to them… not much but hey, it's all I can offer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sakura only laughed while putting the photos back in her bag and standing up, "You'll get them back after the date is over, that is if you behave accordingly. I'll discuss with you later about the things you say… who knows, you guys might hook up." With that last statement Sakura got out of her seat and left the library, purposely dropping a picture of Neji in the shower, his hand on his shaft and his face contorted in pleasure. Neji didn't notice the picture and the photo was left for all to see…_

"_Curious… I should probably pick that picture up and return it to Neji-san. Maybe he'll notice me more." Tenten, Hyuuga Neji's obsessive stalker mumbled while silently padding over to the dropped picture, however when she picked it up and saw the image she knew she couldn't return it to Neji for two reasons. One being that he'd probably threaten her and two she'd get another chance to impress Neji but not another one to obtain such a – in her mind – beautiful picture._

Tenten giggled at the memory as she clutched the picture to her chest as she walked through the school's hallways. She decided – after making twenty copies of the photograph – that she would risk being threatened by her love Neji and return the picture and hopefully get some form of praise. It was the best bet she had and she was a risk taker and risk takers take risks. (I swear I'm not blonde. Dun make fun of me.)

-

"What do you mean you lost the pictures!?" Neji yelled angrily into his cell phone. He was currently talking to Sakura who suddenly called him and canceled the double date for tomorrow. Relieved he had asked Sakura if she would give him the photographs and video footage back now and she replied with she had lost them. What in Kami-sama's name was he to do now!? What if she spread them throughout the school… no, she wouldn't… would she?

"Fuck!" Neji exclaimed while snapping his phone shut. The day had barely just begun and already the pinkette was making his life a living hell.

"A-ano… Neji-san?" Tenten questioned as she stepped into the deserted classroom that the Hyuuga currently occupied. To say she was frightened would be an understatement. She was downright scared shitless.

"Yes Tenten?" Neji questioned – his emotions now under check. He mentally sighed, he really didn't care for the girl but to keep up with appearances he had to at least hide the hostility in his voice.

"We-well I was walking and then I noticed something peculiar and I'm not sure who it belongs to but I think I should give it to you." Tenten said while shoving the original photo towards Neji, whose eyes widened and he snatched it from Tenten's grip.

"Where did you get this?" he snapped, barely hiding the anger in his voice.

"Oh um I… the library… I found it in the library." Tenten stuttered.

"I brought it straight to you… I swear. "She added as an after thought.

Neji frowned but nodded, "Thank you Tenten… I need to be going." With those last words Neji fled from the room.

-

"Ah Sasuke… what brings you here today?" Sai questioned happily even though the Uchiha had pinned him to a wall and had a feral look on his features.

"Naruto." Was the simple reply to the simple question and Sai grinned a Cheshire grin – obviously satisfied.

"I see. And what do you want with dick-less?" Sai asked, his grin somehow enlarging.

"Don't call him that." Sasuke growled while slamming Sai against the wall to get his point across.

"And what do you supposed I call him? Love? Ah, I shall greet dick-less with a 'hello love' from now on." Sai said somewhat dreamily.

"No you won't! You'll call him Naruto not love and you know what… you won't talk to him… ever!" Sasuke yelled, momentarily forgetting why he was talking to Sai anyway.

"Sheesh, don't need to be so harsh. So… what is it you need to ask me about di- I mean Naruto?"

-

"Let's see… Hinata is obviously in love with Naruto whose mind is only occupied with thoughts of Sasuke and Naruto's friend… Kiba was it? Loves Hinata and Hinata's cousin Neji loves Naruto and Tenten whom is friends with none of the previously listed loves Neji and Sasuke is Neji's friend who is also clearly in love with Naruto… who should I pair with who?" Sakura questioned aloud as she scribbled on a piece of paper. She was currently trying to find the best answer to this love triangle… well, more like love hexagon. After lots of musing she figured she would pair Sasuke and Naruto together and Hinata and Kiba together. She wasn't really sure about Neji and Tenten but they could find love their own way. They weren't worthy of Sakura's matchmaking skills anyway.

-

"Ino! Oi, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed loudly while waving her best friend/rival over to her at lunch. She decided that she would invite more people to The Chidori with them tomorrow since it was no longer going to be a double date because her main priorities would be 'operation get Sasuke and Naruto together so they can explore the wonders of hot sweaty man sex.'

"What is it Sakura?" Ino question while sitting next to her friend who seemed to be thinking something over quite seriously. Ino rarely saw Sakura like this and when she did that meant the her friend was obviously up to no good and when she called her over that meant that she was obviously up to no good and had a planned that somehow involved her. Joy.

"Ah Ino, good you're here." Sakura exclaimed happily while motioning Ino to sit down which meant that they'd be talking for awhile.

"You know how I've been trying to set Sasuke up with the perfect guy for ages right?" Sakura asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes. I do. Now cut the crap and tell me what's going on." Ino stated, her patience already wearing thin. If Sakura didn't hurry it up then she was sure that their momentarily friend stage would quickly turn to rival.

"Ah okay. Anyway, I want to set Sasuke up with an Uzumaki Naruto and while I'm busy with that – it'll be tough, trust me – I need you to set up Kiba Inuzuka with Hinata." Sakura said – a grin on her face. She couldn't be at two places at the same time now could she?

"You can't say no otherwise I'll tell the whole school that you like Choji and then you'll never have a chance with Sai." Sakura quickly said when she caught the hint of doubt in her friend's eye, "Meet me tomorrow at the Chidori at eight and I'll give you more details there. Got it?"

Ino sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. She couldn't help but feel that something was going to go painfully wrong tomorrow and even though she was kind of angry at Sakura she couldn't help but feel that no matter what happened – she had prevent the plan from blowing up in Sakura's face.

-

Hinata sighed sadly. Today she had planned on seeing if she could eat lunch with Naruto but it seemed as if he and his two other friends weren't in their usual spot under the shade of the large tree on the school's grounds. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Naruto at all today and she couldn't help but let out another sigh.

'There's always next week.' She though optimistically. Even so, that didn't quite seem to cheer her up. Oh well, she'd just have to toughen up. She could go a day without seeing Naruto, right? Hinata shook her head regretfully. No. She couldn't go without seeing Naruto. She'd just have to run to her classroom real quick and get a couple photo's of Naruto from her binder so she'd feel a little less lonely.

-

"Where is he?! Sai! What did you do with Naruto!?" Sasuke growled while staring at the empty spot on the grass where Naruto had laid two days before. Sai held his hands up in defense at the rabid Uchiha that had turned on him, "Hey! I was with you the whole time. Besides, none of di- Naruto's friends are here today. They probably ditched."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was over reacting. He shouldn't be behaving this way – it was very un-Uchiha like. Itachi would be very disappointed. Speaking of him… shouldn't he have returned from his business trip already? No matter. He was probably off seducing some poor unsuspecting guy.

There were more important things to worry about other than his aniki's antics like how his precious, innocent Naruto was skipping school with two other men. It just wasn't fair. He should be skipping with Naruto, not those losers.

-

"Ah Chi-san that tickles!" Kyuubi – the unsuspecting man – exclaimed.

"Oh Kyuu-kun, your laughter is music to my ears!" Itachi, Sasuke's brother exclaimed happily while glomping the red head.

"Ne, Chi-san, shouldn't you be on your plane to head home?" Kyuubi asked once Itachi stopped his torture.

"Why yes… yes I should. Oh well, I guess I'll have to stay here until you can come home with me." Was Itachi's reply before he begun his attack once more on the 'unsuspecting man'.

**I know this chapter was short but I wanted to hurry up and get it finished so we could move to Saturday where Sasuke and Naruto can finally meet. Next chapter there will be a little bit on what Ecstasy was to yesterday and then we will move onto the Chidori. **

**Remember. I need eye catching summaries. I updated so soon that no one had time to give me summary ideas so the NEXT chapter will be dedicated to you instead of this one.**


End file.
